Animal decoys have been used by people for thousands of years. These decoys may be utilized to attract game as well as repel game from a select area. One of the most popular types of animal decoys is the water fowl decoy, which may be in the form of different varieties of ducks or geese.
Water fowl decoys have typically been made of solid wood which is shaped in the form of the fowl and painted to resemble the fowl's markings. More recently water fowl decoys have been made of a hollow unitary plastic form which is colored or painted to resemble the fowl's markings.
One problem with today's decoys is that most are static in that they do not move. As such, the decoy may not properly resemble a flock of water fowl in an accurate manner. Because of this problem, some decoys have been specially designed to include motorized propulsion or motorized wings. These decoys are more costly to purchase and therefore most hunters do not wish to purchase a “flock” of such decoys, especially if they already own several static decoys.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a decoy device that may easily change a static decoy to a more realistic moving decoy. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.